


As Long As You're Here

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't understand his feelings for the princess himself but he can't help feeling this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Here

It's not that I never liked anyone before. I did. I liked quite a lot of girls but they were different, just pretty and sweet. 

Ever since I found myself in Atlantis though, everything changed and I forgot about all the other girls as soon as I saw her. Ariadne. Even thinking her name does strange things to my heart. I smile involuntary because I can't believe I know someone so special. She is everything that defines beauty and sometimes it seems that it was meant to be like this. I was meant to find myself here, in this unfamiliar world, just to meet her. It was love at first sight that I never even believed in. Until that one day.

I remember very clearly the first time I saw her. She was standing alone at the palace, the light outlined her every feature and at that time it seemed that she was the only person I could see. It was a dark time at which I saw her but somehow she made me forget everything for a moment. Every fear, every worry, every problem I had. There was nothing but her smile and the loud beating of my heart. 

I think from this moment on I knew that if I ever lose her I will never forgive myself. It surprised me that I felt this way so soon after meeting her but I knew she was the only one. There were however voices at the back of my head, saying that she is a princess and she would never even look at someone so ordinary like me. I hoped that one day I could be more than that in her eyes. At that time I didn't know yet that there will be so many opportunities to show her that I could be her prince. She only ever needed to say a word.

When Pythagoras drew the black stone I was scared. I was truly terrified. I didn't want to lose a friend. At the time when we returned home from the palace I already knew I would not let him do this. I felt small and weak because I was sure I was going straight into the arms of death. So soon after I found everything I was looking for - home, friends, love just to lose it so quickly. I knew I couldn't do it any other way, I was in Atlantis for a reason but it made it no easier to bear.

But then, when all hope seemed to be gone, she came to me. I looked into her eyes and I knew I couldn't give up. I had to fight just to see her beautiful face again. It was her voice that lead me through the cave and it was her delicate touch that gave me strength and it was her smile that gave me courage to hold the sword steady in my hand. I felt her presence and her prayers all around me like a shield protecting me from all the evil in the world. 

I promised myself that if I make it alive from the cave I will be the one looking after her. She is the kindest and purest of all the women and she will never have to worry about anything. Even in the darkest times she would be able to trust me and I would hold her in my arms until the rain clouds disappear and the sun shines again. 

I love her. I truly love her like I never loved anyone before. She makes me want to be even a better person and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. 

One day I will tell her how much she means to me. 

One day I will have the courage to say it.

For now I watch her beautiful smile from across the room. 

And if she doesn't return my feelings, I'm happy to do so for the rest of my life.

As long as she is here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like my first Atlantis fanfic :) 
> 
> If people seem to like it I may post some more, all different ships :D
> 
> I love this show a lot and I just had to write it because this ship is so beautiful! 
> 
> Thanks! Lots of love. xxx


End file.
